


Emphasis On the "Prince of Twilight" Part.

by meniscuse



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, confession fic, cute boyfriends, slightly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meniscuse/pseuds/meniscuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bast comes out of the closet to no one's surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emphasis On the "Prince of Twilight" Part.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to hoping this didn't come out horribly cheesy.

The soft pitter patter of rain against wood shingling set a wonderfully emotional backdrop for Bast to be staring despondently into his drink. With five minutes till closing, he figured he would have at least a few minutes to feel like the poster child of the love-lorn wanderer told in so many stories. Or at least he would, if he wasn't currently staring down into a fancy cup of orange juice. But you take what you can get, and Bast heartached into that cup just as hard as any dirt-speckled rouge fresh from adventure. Behind him were the sounds of a new log being tossed into the fire, and he actually felt a pang of guilt. Tending the fire was his job. Bast hunched further over his juice and tried not to think about Reshi having to do all that extra work.

Bast was midway though trying to pick out a seed in his glass when he felt a small tap on his shoulder. It wasn't more than a brush, only enough to get his attention and nothing more. Bast quickly memorized the touch and stored it away in his brain. He knew who the touch came from, nobody else but his Reshi would touch him so softly. Kote smiled gently in greeting and sat down on the barstool next to him. Bast furrowed his eyebrows quizzically. “Aren't you going to painfully pull me out of my reverie and make me help with closing?” 

Kote snorted softly in amusement, leaning to the side with one elbow resting on the bar. The gesture was cool, relaxed, and definitely not something he'd want to be caught doing if he was with anyone but Bast. “No,” he said, “I'm not that cruel. Besides, I can see you're busy enjoying your—juice.” Kote leaned over to peer into the glass and made eye contact with Bast without moving. Bast felt his heart sink into his stomach. “Is there a reason you're enjoying your juice?” Bast took this to mean 'and not on your third glass of wine.' 

“I'm just in a tender mood. I didn't want to ruin it.” Bast smiled and blinked slowly. 

“I was half getting the feeling that you were getting bothered by our guests,” the innkeeper said, then amended, “Or me.”   
Bast looked startled at the accusation. “No no Reshi! The guests, a bit. But not you. I'm not bothered with you at all.”   
Kvothe nodded. “I didn't think so. But I couldn't help but wonder, those were some fairly suspicious looks you were giving me earlier. Like you were insufferably nervous or I was an itch that needed scratching.” 

There was a pause of which Bast returned his gaze to his drink. “Are you sure I can't get anything out of you?” Kvothe asked. Bast shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

“Well,” he began slowly,“I did have something I wanted to talk to you about, Reshi. But we don't have to talk about it right now. It's marginally serious.” Kvothe put up his hands as if to say he was listening. After closing, now was as good time as any. Bast felt his heartbeat quicken in nervous excitement. He looked around the empty taproom. “Are you sure no one’s here?” he asked. Kote's expression grew more serious, as if he were just realizing the gravity of the situation. 

“Yes, I'm sure. It's just you and I.” 

“And are you sure the sign says we're closed?” 

Kvothe eyed Bast suspiciously. “If it's murder I don't want to hear it.” Bast looked taken aback. 

“Oh no Reshi I promise it's not that!” He sighed and nervously traced the rim of his glass with one of his delicate fingers. He looked deep in thought, as if not quite sure how to phrase what he was going to say next. After a few contemplating moments, he dipped his finger into the juice and asked, “How do you feel about homosexuals?” He asked it quietly, as if the question took all the wind out of him to say it. 

Kvothe chuckled. “I see where this is going.” Bast flushed, ducking his head. “Well, I certainly don't think that they deserve any less respect. Especially if those of whom happen to be my students.” He smiled and eyed Bast pointedly. Bast nodded stiffly, then sighed with relief and flopped down onto the bar, hiding his face in his arms. 

“Oh thank the gods,” he murmured. There was a pause. Bast sat up. “That's it?”

Kvothe smiled gently. “That's it.”

“That's really all?” Bast asked incredulously, “You're not going to throw me out of the inn or call me a pervert or cross yourself with iron?” 

The innkeeper shrugged. “I don't have any reason to do that,” he said, almost too offhandedly. 

“Merciful Tehlu Reshi, I was at least looking for some excitement!” Bast sighed with exasperation. “Aren't you going to at least make me sleep in one of the guest rooms at the other end of the hall?” 

Reshi snorted. “I think you're confusing me for someone else.” Bast muttered something in some slushy, sing-song language that was more than likely a string of curses. Kvothe stared at his friend for a long moment, then said, “If you're really looking for excitement, how about I ask about why I've repeatedly woken up to you petting my hair?” Bast looked down at his hands in embarrassment. “Or why you're constantly asking me to play love songs on my lute and crying every time I do.” 

A small wisp of a shadow danced around Bast's fingers then disappeared into his shirt sleeve as he reached out to take a drink of his juice. “Maybe too much excitement, Reshi. I don't know why you're bringing this up.” The nervous twinge in his voice was hard to hide. 

“Because I like to flatter myself,” Kvothe said, resting his chin on his hand. The smooth consistency of which he kept his voice was off-putting to say the least. It was as if their conversation was over no more than whether or not they were out of flour, or if the inn had been swept. It was annoying. 

Bast's mouth made a thin line. “Well, you can stop. Because I don't have a socially acceptable way to answer your questions.” 

Kvothe subtly shifted closer. “Would you like to be able to tell me?” Bast looked uncomfortable. “Bast, if I didn't have a reason to press you about this I wouldn't,” he said, pausing pointedly.   
A faint flicker of a smile flitted across the younger one's face, and he visibly let himself relax. Just a bit.

“Just to be clear,” Bast said, “you are asking me if I harbor...” he made a small circular motion with his hand, as if searching for the right word. “...Romantic feelings for you.” He turned bright red as soon as the words came out, but persisted. “And you're going to let me answer that honestly?” 

Kvothe nodded, and made a sound which could be nervous laughter. 

Bast sighed. “Yes, Reshi. But who wouldn't? You're...” he motioned towards Kvothe, “you!” he said, emphasizing his last word with exasperation. 

Kvothe laughed. An actual laugh. A mostly relived laugh. “That's not a very good reason,” he said modestly. Bast made a frustrated snort and momentarily glanced up at the sword mounted on the wall to the right of him before looking back at his Reshi. 

“This is the part where the fair maiden,” Kvothe motioned towards himself, “kisses her loving suitor and tells him his feelings are requited and that they shall elope in the forest.” 

Bast's smile seemed to bubble up without his permission. He stood up from his barstool and flung his arms around his mentor, excitedly sighing, “Oh Reshi!” Kvothe steadied himself on the edge of the bar, and hopped down as well. He pulled back enough to take Bast's face in his hands and kiss him. It wasn't a particularly good kiss, it was clumsy from years of inexperience from both sides and the newness of it all. Even so, it was enough to make Bast emit a quiet shuddering sound of delight. He hugged his Reshi tighter, and buried his face into his shoulder, noticing with satisfaction how absolutely Reshi his clothes smelled.  
He broke the hug with a small contented sigh. Kvothe was looking at him with a mixture of fondness and amusement, broken as he was startled by a loud crack from a now dying fire. He gave Bast a small peck.   
“You should really go tend to that.”


End file.
